havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Specific timelines: * 1955, during which the mysterious woman was known as Sarah Vernon * 1983, during which the mysterious woman was known as Lucy Ripley * 2010, during which the mysterious woman was known as Audrey Parker * 2011, the events following the mysterious woman's disappearance at the end of 2010 pre 1900s * 1658: An old-style flyer dated 1658 reads "The most REVERED FLAGG to elaborate on the proper devices & most godly mechanisms for the examination and discovery of wytches." *1684: The Haven Herald is established. *ca. 1620-1780: Fitzwilliam Crocker commissions Regis Glendower to make the Crocker Box. *1725: Tuesday February 18th: The Haven Herald headline reads "Ship Breaks Up in Calm Seas.Haven Herald No. IV'' *1700-1800: Tristram Carver creates a children's puzzle board with the power to destroy buildings in Haven. 20th century *1919-1920: Roy Crocker, Duke's grandfather, is born. *1925: Alexandra Leidner was born. *1934: Thursday, October 13th The Haven Herald headline reads "Halleck's Homestead Vanishes Overnight."Haven Herald Vol. 26, No. 41 *1938: The East Haven Sea Dogs are established. *1949: Friday April 8th Simon Crocker is born. *1949: Haven Joe's Bakery is established. *ca. 1950: Garland Wuornos is born. *1950: By this point in time the Teagues brothers must have met Garland Wuornos. The Sarah Vernon Trouble period *1954: :*Friday, April 23rd: In Derry, Maine, Alexandra Leidner slept with a unknown man :*Sunday, April 25th: The unknown man started rapidly aging and died when Leidner gave birth and held the child :*Monday, April 26th: Leidner reported finding the body of this unknown man, and told the cops that he had rapidly aged :*Friday, April 30rd: Leidner slept with second unknown man :*Sunday, May 2nd: The second man started rapidly aging and died when Leidner gave birth and held the child :*Monday, May 3rd: Leidner died as a result of childbirth *1955: :*Tuesday, August 16th: Stuart Mosley's Trouble sends Duke and Nathan back in time to this day. ::*Army nurse Sarah Vernon arrives in Haven. She decides to stay and calls her superior Captain Howard to ask for leave. ::*Roy sends his son, Simon, a birthday card. .}} ::*Nathan and Sarah sleep together, conceiving James Cogan. ::*Sarah kills Roy in the basement of the Haven Medical Center. ::*Sarah assists her first Troubled person, getting Mosley to send Nathan and Duke back to 2010. :*Saturday, November 5th: Arthur Chambers causes most of his family and all of his neighbors to disappear and be forgotten. About the same time, a train running in a circular track with horses inside the circle appeared. Chambers tried without success to bring the people back, and later killed himself. *1956: :*The Hastings' family moves to Haven from , after a series of freakish storms destroyed their hometown, leaving them the only surivors *1956: Friday, Aug 31st: Sarah's son is born. *1956: Sarah gives her newborn son to Paul and June Cogan, residents of Nederland, Colorado. They name him James. *1956: Thursday, October 13th: The Haven Herald headline reads "Murder? Police Baffled." *1956: Sarah disappears from Haven the night of the Hunter Meteor Storm. Undated events *Dom Novelli and Beverly Keegan planned to marry, until Beverly's younger brother was killed by the Novelli/Keegan family Trouble. Post-Sarah Troubles, Pre-Lucy Troubles *1969: The Good Shepherd Church installs a giant metal ball on their front lawn."Butterfly" *ca. 1975: Dave Teagues joins the Haven Hunt Club. *ca. 1975-76: Nathan is born. *ca. 1975-76: Duke is born. *Thursday, May 12th: The Herald publishes: "Noted Family's Last Heir Receives Final Rites", an article about the dying Vaughn Carpenter. *A chameleon replaces Vaughn Carpenter. *Sunday, May 15th: Herald story "Carpenter Scion Makes Miraculous Recovery, Doctors at a Loss for Explanation". *Saturday, May 21th:Simon Crocker, aged 34, dies. *Sunday, May 22ndJames Cogan, the Colorado Kid is killed by persons or persons unknown. Lucy tells Arla that she's bringing James' body to The Barn and that she'll bring Arla with her when the time comes. *Monday, May 23rdArla Cogan's Trouble activates, and she kills a young woman for her skin. concerning the discovery of a woman who had gone missing on May 23rd, the day after the Colorado Kid's death. This confirms Arla's story about her Trouble being triggered by James's death."Thanks For The Memories"}} *ca. Tuesday, May 24th: Lucy Ripley leaves Haven *Thursday, May 28th: Haven Herald headline reads "Who Killed the Colorado Kid?"Haven Herald Vol. 68, No. 32 Undated events *Penny Driscoll leaves her husband Reverend Ed Driscoll. Three days later, she fakes her death to leave her husband."The Tides That Bind" *Penny Driscoll marries Cole Glendower. Lucy and Dave Teagues are present. *Richard Brody leaves his wife, and the mother of his son, Chris to marry Felicia."Sparks and Recreation" *Wesley Toomey's father was "abducted by aliens." *Harry Nix's family disappears. He is 21 years old. *Garland Wuornos returns from Vietnam and becomes a police officer. *A chameleon kills six people. Garland Wuornos, a rookie, kills the chameleon."As You Were" Notes Inconsistencies Sources References Category:Timeline